Secrets are better left alone
by Chloe2135
Summary: Before Callie and Jude came. The fosters fostered a girl named Layla. Layla comes to stay for a while because her family is out of town. The problem is she knows Callie and Callie knows her. Secrets and Callie's past come up. Contains all characters. No brallie
1. Chapter 1

The fosters fanfiction

Chapter 1

Saturday 9:30 am

"Kids get off your lazy as and come down stairs" Steph yelled out to the kids

"Steph" Lena said

"What? I called them twice already. They saw it coming" Steph said

They heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Morning" the kids said one by one.

The kids sat down around the table.

"Here" Callie said to Jude. She gave him back on and scrambled eggs

"Ok guys you remember Layla right?" Lena asked the kids

"Oh yeh the girl who was depressed right?" Jesus asked

"Jesus that's no joke" Stef said seriously

"Sorry" Jesus apologised

"So where's she going to sleep cause she can't stay in my room. I already have Callie" Mariana asked with a bit of attitude

"I'm not sure yet but we will figure it out right homey?" Lena asked

"Yeh of course. maybe she can bunk with you" Stef joked

"What no. No offence, I don't like her. She doesn't like me either" Mariana said

"Who's Layla?" Jude asked putting his and Callie's plate away.

"Well we fostered her for a while back but then she found her biological family" Stef

said

"Why didn't you adopt her?" Jude asked

"Well firstly Mariana for some reason doesn't like her and well we weren't ready to adopt someone until we met you beautiful kids" Stef said with a smile.

"Oh maybe she can sleep in the garage. We can put a mattress in there" Lena said

"What I have band practice in there though" Brandon stated

"Oh right I for got about that" Lena said

"When is she coming?" Jesus asked

"Tomorrow" Stef said

"Wait tomorrow? But I have dinner with Mat" Mariana complained

"Well to bad miss thing" Stef said

Mariana rolled her eyes

"Well I have nothing to do" Jesus said

"Same here" Brandon said

"See Mariana. If you brothers can make it why can't you?" Stef asked

"It's not my fault they have no lives" Mariana said with a shrug

"Whoa" Brandon said putting his hands up in the air

"It's not that we don't have lives it that we actually like Layla" Jesus said. Mariana rolled her eyes and went upstairs so did Jesus,Jude and Brandon.

"How bout you Callie? Can you come?" Lena asked. Callie was texting on her phone. Lena looked at Stef and Stef just shrugged her shoulders.

"Callie" Lena said

"Ummm yeh sorry" Callie said looking up from her phone

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Lena asked again

"Yeh I have work" Callie said

"She's gonna come over around dinner time" Stef said

"Yeh actually I've been meaning to ask you" Callie said looking at Stef and Lena

"Yeh what's wrong sweetie?" Stef asked

"I'm actually going out to dinner tomorrow with my old friends" Callie said.

"Uh huh ummm ok. What friends?" Lena asked

"I met them in a foster home that I was in" Callie said

"Ummm ok that's fine just be home by 8 9 the latest" Stef said

"Yeh ok" Callie said grabbing her phone and going upstairs

"Do we really want her to hang out with her 'friends' " Stef asked while washing the dishes

"Yeah I don't see the problem" Lena said while drying the dishes

"Well I don't think she should be hanging out with her previous foster friends especially if she somehow got kicked out of all of her previous foster homes" Stef said

"Stef the only friend she has right now is the girls from girls United and her siblings. I think it's a good thing that she's going out with someone she knows from her past" Lena said

"We didn't even ask if the her friend is a guy" Stef said

Lena chuckled a bit. "Stef she said friends. She will be fine"

Sunday 6:30pm

"Why is she sleeping in our room?" Mariana screamed

"Because she has no where else to sleep" Lena explained

"Can't she sleep on the couch or something?" Mariana yelled

"No we can't" Lena said

*knock *knock *knock

"Thank god" Lena whispered under her breathe

"Hi" Lena said hugging Layla and smiling at her. Layla returned a smile

"Kids over here" Stef said

"Hi I've missed you" Stef said to Layla

"I've missed you to" Layla said

"I'm Layla's mum" Layla's mum said

"Hi nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lena asked

"No we should get going but thank you so much for taking care of her again"

"It's no trouble" Lena said.

6:45 pm

"So how have you been?" Jesus asked

"If you mean with the depression. My mum and dad found a Doctor. They Doctor gave me some medication. So I guess I'm a bit better now. I made new friends at the school that I'm going to." Layla said

"Yeh well that's good" Stef said

"How's your parents?" Brandon asked

"Oh they are really great. Nothing that I could imagine. I though they would be homeless but there no so bad" Layla said and smiled a bit

"Well I'm just glad you happy now" Stef said

**_Authors note: if you really are suffering with depression please contact someone. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5:30 pm Sunday

"girl you need a ride or somethin?" Daphne asked

"Umm no my friend will be here soon" Callie said

"Well ok. Cya" Daphne said

"Bye" Callie said

After 5 minutes Callie's friends showed up.

"Hey Callie" a girl said

"Abigail" Callie yelled. They both hugged each other.

"Where's my hug?" A guy said from behind. They were 2 other guys there and another girl. Callie ran over there and hugged them each individually. There was Nick. Nick was the blonde guy who decided to meet up. Matt was Nick's older brother. They were a package deal. The guy who called out to Callie is Neil.

"So what did you tell your foster parents?" Nick asked

"I told them I was having dinner with some friends" Callie said

"Really? They didn't beat you up for asking?" Matt joked. But Callie just glared at him.

"So where's Jake?" Callie asked

Everyone started at each other. Callie gave and confused look.

"He couldn't make it" Abigail said

"Okay" Callie said

"We should get going. Marie and David wants to see you again" Matt said

5:50 pm

"This is where you guys live?" Callie asked. The house was a 2 story building with a recent room added on they also had the perfect view of the sunset. They lived on a beach

"Yeh quite the upgrade right?" Nick joked

"Upgrade? This is more that an upgrade its completely different" Callie stated

"Nope same house same place" Neil said smiling at Callie's reaction

"Come one mum and dad wants to see you" Abigail said. She held Callie's hand and ran up to the door step. She knocked on the door.

"Callie oh my goodness it's so good to see you again" Marie said. She hugged Callie and Callie happily hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you Marie" Callie said

"Come in" Marie said. They all walked to the back porch. There was David.

"Callie. Gosh I've missed you so much" David said. David hugged Callie and Callie hugged him back.

"When did you guys get this house back?" Callie asked. They lost there home last year due to personal matter.

"Last week. We didn't want to invite you over till we finished fixing this old dump" David said

"Well let's go eat dinner" Marie said

7:10 pm

"Did you know I enrolled them at a school. I think it's called anchor beach charter" David said

"Oh yeh. I go school there. One of my mums is the vice principal there and my other mum is a cop"Callie said

"Wait a cop?" Matt said

"Yeh. Don't worry they can't see my file unless I give my permission" Callie's said

"So you got adopted" Marie said trying to change the subject

"Well technically I'm not adopted" Callie said

"What do you mean by technically?" Nick asked

"My biological father won't sign the agreement so..." Callie said

"Oh. That guys a jerk" Nick said Neil nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm happy for you guys" Callie said

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked

"You all got adopted by these awesome people" Callie said. David and Marie so smiled.

"Yeh" Nick said. There was an awkward silence for 10 seconds.

"So Callie hav-" Abigail started to say but was interrupted by David

"I'm so sorry Callie"

"David you don't have to apologise" Callie said

"Yes I do. I'm sorry we couldn't adopt you. I swear we tried our best. We did everything we can" David said

"David. I promise you it's ok" Callie said

7:30

"Thank you guys so much for this" Callie said putting. Her plate away. She turned on the tap water and started to wash her dishes

"No you don't have to do that" Maria said. Grabbing the sponge and plate out of her hands.

"Come on Callie. We want to take you somewhere" Neil said. He took out his hand and stretched it out to Callie. Callie took the offer and grabbed his hand. They both smiled at each other.

"Come on love birds lets go" Abigail said. Callie and Neil rolled there eyes.

They both walked out the door. They walked on the beach.

"You know what day it is?" Matt asked Callie.

"Yeh" Callie said quietly and sadly. They walked on the road for a while and stopped at a bridge. On the way to the bridge Callie collected some flowers.

"Remember how we made a promise. In a year on this exact day we will meet up" Nick said. Callie placed the flowers she collected on the ground where it said Trish Morgen. Callie sat on the ledge of the bridge. Her friends joined her. Callie had some tears falling down. She closed her eyes.

Flash back.

"Don't do it Trish" Callie yelled

"You little scary cat" someone said from a group. There were 3 people in that group

"Shut up" Jake yelled at the person. He shoved the person.

"You little bi-" someone else started to say

"If you even think about finishing that sentence I will push you off the bridge" Nick yelled at the guy. They were standing in 2 separate group.

"Please don't do this" Abigail cried

"I can't do this anymore" Trish said. The tears falling down her face

"Please. Just get down from there" Callie sobbed

"Trish you have nothing to live for. It's your fault. They died because you couldn't remember to turn off the stove" the same person who was calling her name said.

"Shut up" Callie snapped. She punched the person in the face. The girl was about to do something but the guy who was standing next to her stopped her. Callie looked at Trish.

"You have us" Callie said. Tears was streaming down her face.

"I do care about you. I do love all of you guys but I'm sorry" Trish said she closed her eyes.

End of flash back.

Callie opened her eyes. She rested her head on Neil's shoulders and looked at the limitless stars in the sky.

"One day we will die. But when we die we won't leave this world. We will be shining bright against the lonely darkness together" Nick said.

Authors note: Don't end your life. Your life is precious. Don't allow people to put you down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

9:10 pm Sunday

"Where is she?" Stef asked

"It's only 9:02 Stef come down. We said 9" Lena said

"No we said 9 the latest" Stef yelled

Callie unlocked the door but heard screaming. She waved good bye to her friends. She walked into the house.

"10 minutes late" Stef yelled walking to the front door. Callie closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" Callie said looking down

"Look at me when your talking" Stef said. Lena noticed Callie's been crying.

"Callie are you ok?" Lena asked

"Yeh I'm fine" Callie answer quickly

"What's wrong?" Stef asked concerned and less angry.

"Nothing really" Callie reassured. "May I go now" Callie asked

"Yes you may" Lena said

"Shouldn't we tell her about Layla?" Stef asked

"I forgot" Lena said

"No you didn't" Stef said smirking. Lena smiled back.

Callie ran up the stairs and into the room. She was completely oblivious of the girl in the room.

"Hey Mariana do you thin-" Callie said turning around and instantly noticed and recognised the girl.

"Callie did you say something?" Mariana said coming into the room.

"Hi I'm Layla" Layla said introducing herself.

"Your nice to everyone but me" Mariana whispered under her breathe

Callie just stared at her.

"Wait you're" Layla started to say

"Do you guys no each other?" Mariana asked

"How the hell did you end up here?" Layla asked

"Whoa you need to show some respect to my sister" Mariana said no liking Layla's tone

Layla rolled her eyes while leaving the room

Mariana rolled her eyes. She sat on her bed

"Do you understand what I mean? She doesn't like me. Everyone thinks it's just me" Mariana said

"Don't worry I believe you" Callie said

"Thank you" Mariana said in relief. "So how do you know her?"

Callie stayed quiet. Instead of answering she picked up some pyjamas.

"Sorry you don't have to answer" Mariana said sensing that Callie didn't want to talk about it

"I know her from one of my foster homes" Callie said leaving the room to get change

9:30 pm

Callie and Mariana was doing homework while lying down on there beds and Layla was on her phone on the bed that replaced the table in the bedroom.

"Can you help me with this question?" Mariana asked Callie

"Sure" Callie replied. Callie got off the bed and helped Mariana with the question. She then got up and went to her bed.

"Hey you remember Jake right?" Layla asked Callie. Callie ignored her and put her earplugs in.

"Who'd you meet today?" Layla asked. "Was it Nick or Neil?"

Mariana looked at Callie. Callie looked uncomfortable

"You know it's rude asking questions about someone's life" Mariana said with sass

"You it's rude talking to me in that tone" Layla said

"You're the one being rude. You were the one that was prying into Callie's life, when she obviously doesn't want to talk about it" Mariana fought back

"Your so fake and selfish" Layla said

"What does me being fake or selfish have anything to do with this argument?" Mariana asked

"That's the reason I don't like you. Your selfish and you put me down. You treat me like a freak when I had depression. You gave me this stupid glare when I first came in" Layla yelled

"Don't call her selfish. She's not selfish and anyway what gives you the right to call other people selfish? You're the selfish one. I doubt Mariana treated you like a freak. I think you treated her like a freak" Callie defended

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here?" Stef said walking in. She heard yelling from her room. Mariana and Callie looked at each other. Something told Callie that Stef wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth.

"Don't worry about it" Callie said. She went back to do her homework so did Mariana. Callie put her ear phones in.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked Layla.

"Yeh I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Layla said sitting back in her bed. Stef looked at all the girls and left the room.

"Don't stay up to late" Stef said.

11:00 pm

"Night" Mariana said to Callie.

"Night" Callie replied. Callie and Layla were still up. Callie was now on her laptop and Layla was still on her phone texting someone.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Layla asked. Callie ignored her. "I know where Jake is"

Callie looked up at Layla but then ignored her and went back to her work. Layla turned her phone off and went to sleep. Callie couldn't fall asleep. She closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Callie and Jude this will be your new foster home until we can find your forever family. Please don't screw this up" Bill said while carrying Callie's and Jude's bag into the house. The house was a 2 story house.

"Hi I'm Marie and this is David" Marie introduced her self and her husband

"Callie and this is Jude" Callie said introducing herself and Jude.

"It's nice to meet you come in" David said

"We have 10 kids in this house" Maria said

"10 that's a lot" Jude commented

"Yes kids come down"" Maria yelled

They all came down stairs.

"There's Jake,Abigail, Nick, Matt they are biological brothers, there's Layla, Aeron, Derek,Kayne, Ryan and Trish" David said introducing the kids.

"We have 4 bedrooms Callie you'll be sharing rooms with the girls Abigail Layla and Trish.

Jude you will be sharing a room with Aeron Jake and Ryan. Ryan's your age" Marie said. Callie and Jude nodded

"Come on I will show you your room" Abigail said. Callie could tell she was nice and sweet.

"Come little guy I'll show you your room" Jake said at Jude. Jake gave Jude a reassuring smile

"Don't worry your safe here"Aeron said. Jude smiled and they showed

Jude his room.

In Callie's room there were 2 bunk beds.

"You'll be bunking with me" Abigail said. Callie put her bag of clothes down on the bed

"You can take top bunk" Abigail said

"She doesn't like top bunk because she's afraid of falling off" Layla said

"No I'm not" Abigail said embarrassed

"We basically share half of the room. So this is our half of the room. You and Abigail can decorate your half of the room however you like" Trish said. Trish's and Layla's side was cream colour which had a beautiful designs of flowers. Abigail's side was more darker. It had black and dark red. There's a book shelf near there bunk bed and there's a desk 4 small desks for each of the girls. There was a drawing of a white peacock which was under Callie's bunk bed. The bedroom was pretty cool.

"Let me help you with your clothes" Layla said. Putting Callie's clothes in the drawer.

"So you draw?" Callie asked Abigail

"Yeh. It's one of the classes you have to do to get extra credit. I'm failing in class so I did art and o fell in love with it ever since. I assume you need the extra credit" Abigail said

"Yeh" Callie said slightly embarrassed

"If you like I can teach you how to draw so you can join the art class" Abigail offered

"Yeh I would like that. Thanks" Callie said

"See at least someone wants to learn my ways" Abigail said to Trish and Layla

"We don't want to learn art. I'm more into biology" Layla said. Abigail gave a disgusted look

"It's not all about dissecting animals" Layla said.

"Well I'm into music. You know Callie I can teach you if you like" Trish said. Callie nodded. Trish smiled

"Dinners ready" Maria called out from down stairs.

"Come on let's go" Layla said

They all ran down stairs.

When they came downstairs they saw a guy helping Maria and David

"Callie, Jude this is Neil his out next door neighbour" David said patting Neil on the back

"Nice to meet you both" Neil said shaking Callie's and Jude's hand.

Flash back end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday 5:30

Callie got out of bed and got her clothes that she was going to school in. She went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Stef was a light sleeper. You have to be in order to be a cop. She got up and checked everyone's room to see if anyone was awake. She wondered why Callie was awake so early. She walked back into her room. She kissed her wife on the forehead. Callie was having a tough week. She couldn't get adopted because the Quinns. Sophia tried to kill herself and she has to see Robert once a day.

Callie walked out of the bathroom. Her hair wasn't fully wet but it wasn't fully dry. Callie walked downstairs

"Morning shutterbug" Stef said spotting Callie

"Oh hey Stef" Callie said

"What are you doing up so early?" Stef asked

"I wanted to use the hot water before Mariana gets up and i couldn't sleep" Callie said.

"Honey this week will be tough. I want you to know we are here for you. No matter what" Stef said rubbing Callie's back.

"Thanks" Callie said. Callie went over to the coffee machine

"What do you think you're doing?" Stef asked Callie

"If I fall asleep in class that's on you" Callie said

"Only 1 cup" Stef said

"You got it" Callie said. Callie went upstairs with her coffee.

"Teenagers" Stef whispered under her breathe

She walked back upstairs and I tot the bedroom to take a shower and get changed.

6:30 pm

Callie put her laptop and books inside her bag. She walked down stairs and spotted Lena talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you sure...yes but...ok. Yes I will tell her" Lena said. She hung up the phone. Callie walked over to the fruit bowl to pick up an apple to put in her bag.

"Callie can I talk to you?" Lena asked

"Sure" Callie said. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Lena.

"So Callie yo need to choose a new subject for school because the photography class has been cut" Lena said slowly

" What am I meant to do? That's the only class that I actually like " Callie asked

"I know honey. You will pick another subject but you have to stay after school to catch up" Lena said

"How bout my job?" Callie asked

"Don't worry about that yet. I can make sure the classes don't intervene with your job hours" Lena said

"Ok what classes do I have to do?" Callie asked

"You can do biology,chemistry,art or music. Oh wait music is full. There are other options. I will give you sometime" Lena said. She left Callie on the couch. She walked over to Stef who just walked down stairs. Stef looked confused.

"Why is our shutterbug upset?" Stef asked sipping her coffee

"Photography was cut off by the new principal" Lena said

"What? why?" Stef asked putting her cup on the table

"Budget" Lena simply said

The kids came down the stairs one by one.

"Hey kids. How'd you sleep?" Stef asked her kids

"Good" they all replied

"How about you Layla?" Stef asked

"Good" Layla replied. Jude looked for Callie and Lena noticed Jude.

"She's over there" Lena said Ponting at Callie. Jude ran over to her

"Hey Callie" Callie looked up.

"Hey buddy" Callie said

"Ummm Callie can I ask you something?" Jude asked

Callie put her phone in her pocket. "Yeh sure what wrong bud?" Callie asked her little brother in concern

"Do you recognise her?" Jude asked looking at Layla

"Yeh I do" Callie said softly

"Why is she here?" Jude asked a bit angry

"Jude" Callie said

"No! why is she here?" Jude yelled

"What's going on?" Lena asked coming into the room

Jude was about to say something but Callie gave Jude a look.

"Nothing" Callie said. She got up and sat next to Mariana in the kitchen.

"Jude what's going on?" Lena asked

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Jude reassured

Jude got up and sat next to Callie.

7:16 am

"Callie did you decide what class your going to do?" Stef asked

"Probably art" Callie said.

"Ok I will let monte know" Lena said smiling.

7:30 am

"Guys hurry up. You need to walk to school" Stef said

"Why can't mama drop us off?" Mariana asked

"Cause she and I have plans to meet up with the lawyers for Callie's adoption also we need to drop Layla off at her school since she doesn't have anyone to walk with" Stef said. She was giving Callie a reassuring smile. Callie just gave a simple smile back

"Ok guys hurry up. Get out of the house. Layla Let's go" Stef said

7:45 am

"Bye" the kids disbanded.

Callie walked over to her locker

"Hey Callie" Abigail called out Callie's name.

"Hey" Callie said hugging Abigail. "Where's everyone else?"

"They are getting asked out by the girls" Abigail joked "I see nothing good in them though"

"So what class do you have now?" Callie asked

"I have class with Timothy" Abigail said.

"Me too. I would show you but I have to go get my new timetable" Callie said

"I can come. Anyway it's not like I know anyone else" Abigail said

2:55 am

Callie went to sit on the bench alone.

"You're such a loner" Matt said walking up to Callie with Nick, Neil and Abigail.

"Thanks" Callie said sarcastically

"Thank you" Neil said grabbing Callie's Apple

"Wait that's mine" Callie said trying to grab the apple off Neil.

"Too bad" Neil said

Mariana and her new dance group was sitting next to Callie's table. Mariana looked over at Callie and was surprised that she wasn't sitting alone and she was trying to get something off a hot guy.

"Hey Mariana what are you staring at?" Tia asked. Tia stared at the table that Mariana was staring at. "Isn't that your sister?"

Mariana just nodded

"What's wrong with that?" Tia asked

"They are the transfers" Mariana explained

"So..." Tia said not getting the point.

"They just came. Why are they buddies with Callie already?" Mariana asked curiously. She then spotted Kaitlyn walking over to Callie and her friends

"Hey Matt" Kaitlyn said in a flirtatious voice

"Do I know you?" Matt asked

"Yeh I sit next to you algebra" Kaitlyn said

"Ok" Matt said while Looking away from her

"I was thinking" Kaitlyn said putting her hand on Matt's shoulders. "That you could come and see me and my girls practice for dance"

"Yeh. No" Matt said lifting kaitlyn's hand off his shoulders.

Mariana and her whole dance team heard the whole conversation and laughed. Kaitlyn gave Mariana and her friends a glare. She then walked away.

"Man that girl is nuts" Matt said

"She's perfect for you man. You both have n-" Nick started to say but was cut off by Neil.

"If you finish that sentence I will have to punch you across the face"

"What ever dude"

"Hey Callie I'm staying back after class for some art class are you?" Abigail asked

"Yeh I didn't want to do it but I don't really have a choice now" Callie said

"Well we can help each other out like old times" Abigail said

"Yes I would love that because I haven't draw ever since I came to live with you guys" Callie stated

"Well I'm happy your taking the class" Abigail said

"He didn't you graduate?" Callie asked Neil. Neil was 17 but he graduate early.

"Yeh I did. I'm here to pick up those losers and then I have to come back and pick up her. In the meantime I have a job to do"

"What do you work as?" Callie asked

"A mechanic. I'm trying to fix my old motor bike" Neil replied

"You know you can always fix our motor bikes too for free" Nick said

"No you guys need to learn to work" Neil said

"Hey you remember Layla right?" Callie asked but she didn't wait for any replies. "She's staying in the same house as I am"

"Wait the Layla that..." Abigail started to say and Callie nodded

"You can't stay in that fricken house then" Nick said getting pissed

"What's even worse is your mum is a fricken cop" Matt yelled

"Does your mum know that you guys know each other?" Abigail asked

"No but my foster sister does" Callie said

"Will she tell your mums?" Neil asked

"No" Callie said

"What do we do?" Nick asked

"We have to get David" Matt said

"David can't do anything" Callie said

"David can probably get her out of your house. He works as a lawyer" Neil said

"She's not there as a foster kid. She's there because she's a friend of the family" Callie yelled

"How the hell did she become friend of the family?" Matt yelled

"Look either way it doesn't matter. I basically live in that house" Callie said

"You should tell your foster sister what happened" Abigail said

"What! How will that help anyone?" Callie asked

"You share a room with your foster sister right?" Nick asked

"Yeh and Layla" Callie said quietly

"Callie" Neil said quietly

"You need to start trusting people" Abigail said

"I agree but don't tell her everything. Just about what happened with Layla and Trish. If you like you can tell her more" Neil said

"No I won't tell her more. If I tell anyone 'more' than we will get thrown into jail" Callie said

"Ok" Nick said

"We should get going" Abigail said to Callie

"Yeh"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5:30pm

Callie walked into the gym. She saw Jesus wrestling and Mariana's team dancing. She sat down on the bench with Neil.

"So where's Abigail?" Neil asked

"She's getting a tour around the school" Callie said to Neil

"Do you need a ride home?" Neil asked

"No thanks I'm gonna walk with Jesus and Mariana" Callie said

"Alright" Neil said

"Soo...um...I wanted to ask you something" Callie said nervously

"Sure what's up?" Neil asked

"Well I wanted to ask about Jake" Callie said. Neil looked angry yet sad at the same time. Just the mention of his name made him feel that way.

"What do you want to know?" Neil asked

"Where is he?" Callie asked

"Look Callie. All you need to know is Jake is alive" Neil said looking into Callie's eyes. Callie looked into his blue eyes. Neil leaned in and kissed Callie. Callie didn't resist.

"Ahem" Abigail said. Callie and Neil broke out of the kiss.

"Umm I should get goin" Neil said.

"Bye" Neil said

"Yeh bye" Callie said quickly. Callie took a deep breathe.

"Who was that guy you were kissing?" Mariana said. She had a huge grin on her face.

"We should get home" Callie said

"Alright but this isn't over" Mariana said walking out. Callie rolled her eyes. Jesus walked up to them.

"Why is Mariana smiling like that?" Jesus asked

"Can you stop?" Callie yelled at Mariana. She didn't hear Jesus's question.

"Nope. Not until you tell me" Mariana said

"Tell you what?" Jesus asked

"Hmmm. Should I tell him?" Mariana said agitating Callie.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh. And stormed a head. She took out her phone and ear plugs.

"I was kidding" Mariana said

6:30 pm

"So Callie are going to tell me about the guy?" Mariana said. Before Callie could reply Layla walked in.

"They want to see you" Layla said

Mariana and Callie looked at each other. Mariana shrugged in confusion.

"Who wants to see who?" Mariana asked confused

"Derek and Kayne wants to see Callie and Jude" Layla said

"Who's Derek and Ryan?" Mariana asked

"None of your business" Layla said

"There my old foster brothers" Callie told Mariana. "And no I'm not going to see them"

"Why not? You will go and see Nick and the others yet not them?" Layla asked. Callie ignored her. "What's wrong with seeing them?"

"What's wrong? Are you fricken kidding me?" Callie asked

"I'm sorry for what happened but I can't change the pass and nor can you. Please think about it" Layla said leaving the room.

"Callie are you ok?" Mariana asked

"My friends told me I have to start trusting people" Mariana got up and sat on Callie's bed and gave Callie a reassuring smile.

"You can trust me" Mariana said.

"Well around a year ago I lived with this family which had around 10 kids. Layla was one of them"

Flash back

6:30

Callie and Jude had bonded with the rest of the family.

"Hey Callie want to help us make dinner?" Trish asked

"No thanks I go. homework to do" Jude can you go upstairs get and get Abigail and Layla?" Callie asked Jude

"Ok" Jude responded. After 1 minute Jude and rest of the girls came downstairs.

"Hey where's Jake and the others?" Abigail asked coming down the stairs with Layla.

"Aeron is upstairs with Ryan" Jude said.

"Jake and the others are out I think" Callie said

"Why are you making dinner? We can order some pizza or something" Layla said

"No I want to try this new recipe I learnt from cooking class" Trish said

"Alright. If it tastes crap then I'm ordering pizza" Layla said

Trish got out some oil to pour into the pot. She placed the oil near the fire. They heard the door open.

"Jake is that you?" Abigail asked

"Nope just me" Neil said walking into the house "What are she doing?"

"Cooking or at least trying to" Abigail said

"I'm trying my best" Trish said

"And I'm done" Trish said with a huge smile. Trish went over to turn off the stove.

Trish handed out the food to

everyone. She left some for the rest.

Ryan came out of the bed room from downstairs .

"Hey Jude" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan" Jude said with a huge smile. Jude and Ryan were inseparable. They are best friends and brothers.

"Wanna play some video games?" Ryan asked

"Yeh sure" Jude said leaving the table

8:00 pm

"Where's Ryan?" Callie asked while eating popcorn. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie and waiting for the other guys.

"He was tired so he went to bed" Jude said

"Well we're watching a movie. Wanna watch?" Abigail asked

"Sure" Jude said. He went to sit next to Callie and Layla.

10:00 pm

They heard someone knock on the door. Abigail and the rest got up to open it. The guys were looKing at there hands. The guys walked in but Abigail pushed them outside.

"Jake what are you doing?" Abigail asked. Jake had a cigarette in his left hand

"Why the hell do you care?" Jake asked

"Are you drunk?" Layla asked

"How could you guys let this happen?" Abigail asked

"You're so up tight" Matt said while laughing

"Omg there all drunk" Callie said

"How do you get drunk?" Jude asked

"Well you can do many many many thin-" Nick started to say but Callie slightly pushed him.

"Don't tell him that. Gosh you guys are such asses when your drunk" Callie said

"Don't be a little bitch now" Kayne said. Callie rolled her eyes

"Jude go watch some tv ok?" Callie said pushing Jude to go to the tv. Callie went back outside.

"Omg look at the lights in the sky. What are they?" Nick asked

"Shut up" Derek said

"Please tell me your sober" Neil said

"I'm sober. These guys were such jerks on the way here" Derek said

"Why the hell is Jake holding a cigarette and a fricken lighter?" Layla yelled.

"Calm down it's not a real cigarette. I made a fake one so he would shut up" Derek said. "He was all like ' I want to try a cigarette. Are cigarettes weed?' It was driving me nuts."

"You lying pig" Jake said

Jake lit the lighter and lit the fake cigarette.

He ran into the house and fell over. The curtains in the house caught on fire. But suddenly there was a huge explosion from the kitchen.

Everyone ran back into the house. The house was smoky and the fire was spreading at lightning speed.

"Jude" Callie yelled out. Callie held out Jude's hand and pulled him close to her body.

"We have to go now or we'll all burn" Layla yelled out. They all ran out side.

Callie realised 2 people were missing. Ryan and Aeron. Callie was about to open the door but the whole house blew out fire. Callie was blown backwards along with the others.

They all stood up.

"Callie" Jude yelled hugging his sister. He was afraid and scared.

Callie just stared at the house. She felt tears running down her face.

"No" Callie whispered. She kept on repeating the same word faster and faster. " no no no no"

"Where's Aeron and Ryan?" Derek asked

No one answered. They heard the police sirens and the ambulance come.

"Someone better fricken answer me" Derek said. He already knew the answer but he

End of flash back

Mariana had teas streaming down her face.

"Callie I'm..." Mariana couldn't think of anything to say

"It's ok. It was in the past" Callie said.

"Shouldn't you be the one crying?" Mariana asked and Callie gave her a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7:30 pm

"Kids come down to eat" Stef called out from down stairs

Mariana got up from the bed and walked out the door

"Aren't you coming?" Mariana asked

"No. I'm not that hungry" Callie said. Mariana nodded and headed downstairs.

Layla saw Mariana come out of the room. She walked into the room.

"Well have you made up your mind?" Layla asked

"Where and when do we meet?" Callie asked

"At the bridge, after school and bring the others" Layla said while leaving.

"Where's Callie?" Lena asked Mariana who came down the stairs.

"She's not hungry" Mariana said while grabbing the plates and handing them out to her siblings.

"Ok" Lena said feeling a bit unsure

Callie texted her friends on what just happened.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked concern clearly shown in his voice.

"I'm here" Callie said while walking down the stairs

"Hey. Care to join us?" Stef asked

"I'm not really hungry" Callie said

"Well it would be much appreciated if you could sit with us" Stef said

Callie sat next to Jude.

"Thank you" Stef said

"So is anyone doing anything tomorrow night?" Lena asked

"Yeh I got extra practice for wrestling" Jesus said

"I'm going out with Mat" Mariana said

"Alright how about you Brandon?" Stef asked

"I'm gonna hang out with dad if you don't mind" Brandon said

"No of course we don't mind. Callie? Jude? How about you?" Lena said

"Connor's dad invited me to sleep over. He said he wanted to make amends" Jude said

Stef and Lena looked at each other.

"If you don't want me to sleepov-" Jude started to say

"No Jude honey. I think it's a good thing his trying to make up for it" Lena said. Jude smiled

"How about you Layla and Callie?" Stef asked

"Ummm I'm meeting with some friends" Callie said

"What time?" Lena asked

"After school" Callie said

"You know they could always hang here if you want them to" Lena suggested

"No thanks" Callie said with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Stef asked

Callie was silent for a few seconds.

"Are you ashamed of us being lesbians?" Stef asked in a harsher voice then she intended to

"What! No" Callie yelled

"Then what is it?" Lena asked putting her fork down. Callie still didn't answer.

"We have to know what friends your hanging out with" Lena said

"They don't trust people easily" Callie said

"Omg are you in a gang?" Stef asked

"NO" Callie yelled

"Then what's the problem with them coming over? They don't need to trust us" Stef said

Callie had to think before answering.

"Stef they don't trust cops" Callie said trying not to hurt her feelings

"Why not? Cops help people out" Lena said

"No foster kids trust cops" Callie said in a whisper. She avoided any eye contact with Stef or Lena

"Why not?" Stef asked

"Kids go upstairs" Lena said quietly

"I haven't finish eating yet" Jesus said. He was interested in the conversation.

"Well finish it up stairs" Lena said

Everyone went up stairs except Callie and Jude.

"Jude honey may you please go upstairs?" Stef asked. Jude looked at Callie. He looked afraid.

"Do you feel that way to Jude?" Stef asked

Jude kept looking at Callie. Callie gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

Jude was asking for permission.

"I did at first but after I got to know

you guys I felt safe" Jude said

"Thanks buddy. Can we talk to your sister alone please?" Lena asked. Jude gave one last look at Callie. Calle nodded. Jude went upstairs.

"So do you feel this way about us cops now?" Stef asked

Callie looked down at her hands.

"Well?" Stef yelled

"Stef" Lena yelled at Stef.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Stef yelled her apology the Second time a bit softer.

"Callie honey, you can trust cops. They are here to help you. Stef is here to help you" Lena said softly

"I know" Callie lied. "May I go upstairs?" Callie asked

"Yes you may" Lena answered before Stef could. Stef shot Lena a glare

Lena waited for Callie to go upstairs.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Lena asked Stef

"She doesn't trust cops and I'm a cop. Therefore it means she doesn't trust me" Stef said back

"That's not true. If she didn't trust you or me she wouldn't have told us about Liam" Lena said

"God knows who she hangs out with. The people she hangs out with are fosters kids and for all I know those foster kids could be doing drugs" Stef said

"You realise that Callie is still a foster kid. Mariana, Jesus and Jude were fosters kids" Lena said back

"Mariana,Jesus and Jude aren't in the system anymore. They were foster kids there not anymore" Stef said

"So what? Callie is now a 'foster kid'" Lena yelled

"Until Robert signs the abandonment papers. Technically...yes, she is still a foster kid" Stef said more quietly

Lena sighed and rested her head in her palms.

Callie listened to the whole conversation. She slowly walked up stairs back into her shared room.

"Callie?" Mariana asked. She saw the sad expression on Callie's face. Callie gave Mariana a reassuring smile. Layla had her bags packed

"Where you going?" Callie asked

"MY friend is coming over to pick me up. I'm sleeping over for the night" Layla said

"Thank god" Mariana said out loud

Layla shot her a glare. "Did I say that out loud?" Mariana asked in a sarcastic voice. Callie smiled at this.

Layla picked up her bags and left the room. "Thank god she's gone. She's kind of freaky" Mariana said. Callie chuckled. "Hey can I ask you something?" Mariana asked

"Yeh sure" Callie said lying down on her bed

"You guys used to be close right?" Mariana asked. Callie stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Yeh" Callie answered

"What happened?" Mariana asked.

Flash back

"The cause of the fire spreading drastically was the stove. The gas was left on. 2 people were killed in the fire" the fireman said to Maria and David. Maria cried in David's shoulders. The group of kids were standing at the stairs of the house. Callie was holding on to Jude. Jude was to afraid to let her go. He started to cry. The rest of them tried there best to hide there emotion.

"This is your fault" Layla yelled at Trish.

"Shut it Layla" Jake yelled at her.

"No. If you would have turned the fricken stove off then Ryan and Aeron would still be alive" Layla yelled at her. "This is your fault to. You had to bring your drunk ass back home and light the place of fire didn't you?"

"Shut up" Abigail said rubbing her temple.

"No she's right" Derek yelled

"Shut up Derek" Neil yelled

"No you guys were all drunk. And because of it they are dead" Kayne yelled.

"What the hell you were drunk to" Jake yelled

"Yeh but I'm not the one who lit the fricken house on fire" Kayne yelled back. Callie felt Jude cry harder. She kissed Jude on the forehead.

"Guys shut the hell up. It's nobodies fault" Callie yelled. Marie and David came up to the group of teens. The teens cried in their parents shoulders. Callie and Jude stood in there same spot.

"What going to happen?" Abigail sobbed.

"We don't know" David said softly. A police man walked up to family.

"I'm sorry for your lost but I need to tell you something" the policeman said

"What is it?" David asked

"We have reason to believe your kids were under age drinking. Someone lit the place on fire" the police man said

"What!? That's not true" Maria said

"What are the consequences?" Derek asked afraid of the answer.

"Well we know at least one of you were drunk. So you will either be charged or arrested. But there's a even bigger consequence for all 10 of you. Since you guys are being fostered and 4 of you are soon to be adopted you will be taken away from the house. I believe there names are

Callie Quinns Jacob

Jude jacob,

Matt smith

Nick smith

Layla white

Trish you are already adopted so you won't be sent away. But you could be looking at jail time.

I don't know who you are but you could be charged to or sent to jail if you were involved in any of this " the police said the last directly at Neil. The teenagers shot watch other a scared look.

"Can we please talk to our kids?" Maria sobbed

"Yes mam" the police officer went back to the other witnesses.

"Who was drunk?" David asked. No one answered. " ok who was sober?"

"Please tell us the truth. We won't get mad. Even if they take you away we will most definitely find you and bring you back home" Maria said

"Abigail,Trish,Layla ,Callie, Derek and obviously Jude was sober" Jake admitted.

"The rest of you were drunk?" David asked in disbelief.

They nodded. "You were meant to be the responsible one" David yelled at Neil.

"I wasn't drunk sir" Neil defended him self. David grew embarrassed.

"Sorry" David said softly. He wiped his hands over his face. He slowly sat down on the stairs with his wife.

"I can't loose you guys too"

Callie looked at Jude. "Hey buddy can I talk to you for a sec?" Callie asked her little brother.

Flashback end

"Wow so she blamed this Trish girl and ever since then you guys hated each other?" Mariana asked trying to get the story straight

"Yeh. Basically" Callie said

"I'm glad you told me this. It makes me feel somewhat closer to you" Mariana said. " I know it's stupid"

"No I'm glad I told you. It feels so good to get this huge weight of my chest. I'm glad I have a sister to talk to" Callie said

"I'm glad I have a sister to" Mariana said with a smile.

Hey guys I was wandering if you guy want more action. Also if guys have any idea I would love to share them in this story


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After School

"Callie" Matt yelled out. He was riding his motor cycle. Abigail was on the back of Matt's motor cycle and Nick and Neil were on there own separate motor cycles. The motor cycles had writing in it.

Love from the morgenstern family.

Callie was surprised to see them riding the exact same motorcycle especially.

Flash back.

It wasn't a sad day although memories can be haunting either ways.

"Happy birthday" Layla, Callie. Abigail and Trish yelled out to the boys

"It's not our birthday" Jude said said

"No but it is the day you came to live with us" Trish said happily.

"Not its not" Derek said.

"Well we just wanted to give you guys this" Layla said happily.

"What is it?" Jake asked

"It's 5 perfect condition motorcycles" Callie said with a smile

"Hahaha how...no why did you get this for us?" Jake said smiling.

"We all saved up for a present. It took us more than 5 months but we decided to show you how much you mean to us even if you not biologically related to us" Layla said.

"How about you guys? Did you get yourself something" Aeron asked feeling a bit guilty they didn't give anything back in return.

"Nope. But don't worry about it. We're going to get our selves something later" Abigail said

Callie and Abigail walked over to Ryan and Jude.

"Don't think we forgotten about you guys" Callie said with a huge grin. Callie walked up to Jude and Abigail walked up to Ryan. They both had a jewellery box in their hands.

Callie gave Jude his box and Abigail gave Ryan his box. Jude and Ryan looked up at each other.

They opened the box and the smiled. They both had a guys necklace. It Jude's one had a dark red dragon pendant and another pendant spelling Jude's name. Ryan's one was the same but his one was dark blue

Callie put Jude's necklace around his neck and abigail did the same thing for Ryan. Jude looked truly happy and Callie couldn't be any happier.

"That's not all we got you guys" Abigail said. Both Abigail and Callie walked over to pick up a bag. The boys gave each other confused looks. Callie handed Jude a bag.

"Callie you don't have to..." Jude started to say but Callie cut him off.

"Jude were in a safe home. We can finally get what we want. I got a job and I got what I want. I wanted you to be happy and that's all I could ever ask for. So you are going to open that bag and enjoy it. Understand?" Callie asked with a smile. Jude nodded smiling back at Callie. Jude opened it and had a huge smile. Callie was so happy at his reaction. Jude picked up an old fashion game boy.

"Mum bought that for me when I was 9 years old. I decided to buy you one since you never really had a game boy" Callie said. Jude looked up at his sister and hugged her.

"I love it" Jude whispered.

"We got you the same present because we figured you guys would like to play with each other" Abigail said to Ryan. Ryan hugged Abigail and the Callie. Jude went over to Abigail to hug her.

Callie and Abigail walked back to the rest of the gang and left Jude and Ryan to play there video game.

"This so cool" Jake said. He was sitting on the motor bike along with his other brothers.

"We also got it engraved" Trish said pointing to the engraving.

"This is awesome" Matt and Nick said

"Why'd you guys buy me one? I'm not exactly part of this family" Neil said

"You might not be living with us and getting adopted by us but you are still considered family and plus you helped us so much. You and your family helped us" Layla said.

"I really do appreciate this. But I can't take it from you" Neil said

"Well if you want to live than you should take it" Layla threatened. Neil nodded. He walked over to the motor cycle.

5 weeks later.

The teenagers learnt how to ride their motorcycles. Now it was time to give the girls there present.

"Come one we going for a ride" Aeron said. The girls exchanged a confused look.

"Don't worry we're professional bike riders now" Derek said

Callie hoped on the back with Neil. Abigail hoped on with Matt. Layla went on with Derek. Trish went with Jake.

"How about Jude,Ryan and Nick?" Callie asked

"Don't worry about them" Neil said. They drove off.

They arrived at a forest.

"What are we doing here?" Abigail asked

"Follow me" Aeron said in dark voice. They walked until they saw it. They saw a beautiful view of the lake. They saw the bridge connecting the twin forests. They saw Nick Jude and Ryan. They all were smiling.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked

"Since you guys got us something we decided to get you something" Derek said. They walked in the bridge. Below the bridge there was clear clean water. You could see the small new born fishes.

"This place is beautiful" Callie whispered

"It's our little place. We found this place when we got lost. Ryan and Jude were chasing a butterfly and they got lost and then we found this place" Nick explained.

"You lost our little brothers"Callie stated

"Yeh...but look no one got hurt" Nick replied with a smile. Callie was about to reply but decided for once not to be a hard ass. Especially since they were getting adopted soon. She would have to get used to the idea of sharing Jude with the others.

"So don't get me wrong. I love this place. But what's the point of this?" Layla asked

"We brought you here to give you your gifts and this place is for us to hang out. We can swim in the lake but we have to be careful at night and when it rains" Neil warns.

"Ok cool" Layla said

"Now for your real present" Neil said. Neil took out Callie's present. Neil handed Callie the bag. She took the jewellery box and opened it. The necklace was clear and it was shaped as a heart. It had a beautiful pattern on it.

"Wow this is beautiful" Callie said holding up the necklace.

"It glows in the dark. It glows" Neil said. Callie covered the necklace with her hands and peeked through her hand to see what colour it glowed. It flowed a beautiful bright Aqua colour

"This is amazing. Thank you" Callie said throwing her arms around Neil's neck.

"That's not all" Neil said. He revealed a sketch book with a sophisticated art set. He knew Callie was actually a decent artist.

"You know I don't draw right?" Callie said

"I know you can draw. You don't give yourself enough credit" Neil said.

Flash back end.

Callie got on the back of the motor cycle with Neil.

Forest

They walked through the forest and to the bridge. They saw Derek,Kayne and Layla. Derek was holding a beer in his hand. Kayne was holding a cigarette in his hand and Layla was also drinking a beer. Callie walked over the bridge. She was now standing in the middle of the bridge with Neil,Abigail,Matt and Nick.

"It's been to long Callie" Derek said. He Layla and Kayne walked closer to Callie and her clique. They were now standing face to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Callie" Kayne said.

"You wanted me here. Why?" Callie asked getting to the point.

"I understand you hate us. We hate ourselves for that. The reason why Layla fell depressed was because of what she did" Derek said

"It's that why you called us? To apologise for what you did? You can't just apologise for that" Abigail yelled

"We know. We really are sorry. We will never forgive our selves. But we're here to talk about something else" Kayne said

"What is it?" Neil asked rudely

"It's about Jake" Layla said

"Jake? What's happened to him?" Callie asked. Nick, Matt, Neil and Abigail shared worried glances.

"What the hell happened?" Callie asked

"She deserves to know" Kayne said

"Shut it" Neil yelled at Kayne.

"No. You think that I don't regret what happened every second every fricken minute of my life. Cause I do. I regret it. I even tried to kill my self because I know it was my fault. I don't care whether you hate me or you want to kill me. Whether you like it or not I care about Callie, Jake, Abigail, Layla and all of youse" Kayne exploded

"Jake went to prison because he was doing drugs and was part of a gang" Layla told Callie. Callie looked surprised. Callie let out a shaky breathe.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you" Neil said. Callie didn't look at Neil. "Callie" Neil whispered.

"Are you ok?" Abigail asked walking up to Callie

"Yeh" Callie said. "What's up with Jake besides the fact he went to jail and did drugs" Callie said sarcastically

"He called me up yesterday. He needs some money. He owe some people and those people are In the gang" Derek said

"So you called us for money" Abigail asked with sass

"Jake is family" Layla said

"Family don't ask family for money" Nick said

"Look you don't have to help. We were just wandering if you could help us" Derek said. Callie sighed.

"I'll help" Callie said

"Callie you can't get involved" Neil said

"It's ok. He's right. Jake is still considered as my brother" Callie said

Derek smiled and so did Layla and Kayne.

"Thank you" Layla said quietly.

"God hate you guys" Matt said. "I'm in"

"Same here" Neil said

"Me too" Abigail said

"Nick?" Matt asked his younger brother.

"Yeh whatever. But if this turns into a bigger mess than it already is I'm out" Nick said

"Alright" Kayne said

"You know instead of just talking about Jake we should talk about what happened since we last seen each other" Kayne suggested. He sat down and leaned his back on the fence.

"I'll be right back" Derek said running back to his truck.

Layla sat next to Kayne. Abigail looked at Kayne and Layla. She sat in front of Kayne not leaning on anything. Matt and Nick looked at each other. They went to sit next to Abigail. Nick sat to the left of Abigail and Matt sat to the right. Neil held out his hand and Callie held it. They went to sit with Kayne and Layla. Callie leaned against the fence next to Layla while Neil sat between Nick and Callie. Derek came back with beer. He sat neck to Kayne and Matt.

"Beer?" Derek asked the group. He handed one to everyone. They all opened there beer. Callie took a sip.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" Neil asked

"Nope but if I'm going to talk to them without yelling or hating then I will need a beer or 2" Callie said

"Are you sure your moms a cop?" Matt said

"Wait your mums a cop?" Kayne asked

"Calm down. I know how to keep a secret" Callie said

"You shouldn't keep secrets. Well you should at least tell someone you trust. It's hard to keep track of all this shit" Kayne said

"So are you still in the system or are you adopted?" Callie asked

"We're all adopted" Kayne said

"How about you?" Derek asked Callie

"I'm adopted" Callie said

"That's cool" Derek said

"So tell us how you guys got adopted" Matt said

"I just landed in a good foster home. I have 2 sister and 1 older bro" Kayne said

"Did you tell them?" Neil asked

"I told my older bro. Although I didn't tell him everything. Only little things. But if he asks me questions I will answer them honestly" Kayne said

"Yeh same here. I tell my older bro everything. We are really close" Derek said.

"Cool you remember David right?" Matt asked. Derek, Kayne and Layla shared uncomfortable glances.

"Sorry" Matt apologised.

"Nah man. Continue" Derek said. Talking a gulp out of his beer

"He is now a detective. He says that if we are in any trouble call him and he can handle it" Matt said

"What happens if he loses his job because of something we did?" Derek asked.

"He doesn't really care. He still considered you guys as his own kid. He doesn't know what happened with...Trish and all" Matt said the last bit quietly. Mentioning her name was painful.

"He shouldn't care about us" Kayne said

"You know. I honestly hated you guys. But I honestly can't blame you anymore. I know what you did was stupid and unforgivable but your at least trying to make amends for that. So I hate to admit it but I still consider you as family" Matt said

"Thanks. We will always consider you as family" Kayne said

Flash back

Layla,Kayne and Derek got really drunk at a pub. It was raining heavily and storming.

"Don't do it Trish" Callie yelled

"You little scary cat" Kayne said with Layla and Derek.

"Shut up" Jake yelled at the person. He shoved Kayne .

"You little bi-" Derek started to say

"If you even think about finishing that sentence I will push you off the bridge" Nick yelled at the Derek. They were standing in 2 separate group.

"Please don't do this" Abigail cried

"I can't do this anymore" Trish said. The tears falling down her face

"Please. Just get down from there" Callie sobbed

"Trish you have nothing to live for. It's your fault. They died because you couldn't remember to turn off the stove" Derek yelled.

"Shut up" Callie snapped. She punched Derek in the face. Layla was about to do something but the Neil who was standing next to her stopped her. Callie looked at Trish.

"You have us" Callie said. Tears was streaming down her face.

"I do care about you. I do love all of you guys but I'm sorry" Trish said she closed her eyes. She actually jumped.

"Trish" Callie yelled. She climbed over the bridge and jumped into the lake which was endlessly deep. The others wearied down to the lake. They didn't want to risk getting anyone else injured not killed.. They were waiting for a sign of someone. Callie was trying to breathe but couldn't. The current of the lake was too much. She was able to find a shallow end but she was the heavy waves still crashed into her. She looked around trying to find Trish.

"Trish" Callie yelled out through the rain.

She looked for Trish. Callie put her hand on her forehead. "Trish" Callie whispered. She saw someone's hand.

"Trish" Callie yelled. She jumped back into the water and tried to grab Trish's wrist. She missed. She tatted to lose air. "I'm going to die" Callie thought it her self. Frankly she was ok with her dying. Suddenly she felt someone grab a hold of her.

"Breathe" she heard a faint voice yelled. She felt the same person doing cpr on her. She opened her eyes and started to cough up the water. Everyone sighed in relief but soon they all broke into tears. They lost Trish.

Flash back end

"We can never be forgiven" Derek said

Hey guys I'm writing a watt pad book. My username is thedoctor2135


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday

6:00 pm

Callie's phone started ring

Callie got up and placed her beer on the ledge of the bridge. She walked away from the chatting family.

"Hello?" Callie said

"Callie. Where are you? its 6" Stef yelled

"I told you I was hanging out with some friends"Callie said

"Yeh well you need to get home for dinner. Dinner starts at 7. And do you know where Layla is? I can't get a hold on her" Stef said

"Ummm yeh I can get a hold of her. Look I need to go" Callie said

"Alright but be home for dinner" Stef said hanging up.

Callie walked up to the group.

"Layla and I need to go and we came here on your motorcycles" Callie said

"Sure. But if a cops pulls us over were screwed" Derek said

Callie grabbed her beer and finished drinking it.

6:45pm

"Gum I need gum" Callie said. Neil took out 2 gums. One for Callie and one for Layla.

"Thank you" Callie said. She chewed on her gum hoping Stef wouldn't smell the beer.

"Thanks" Layla said. They both walked in the house. Callie and Layla walked up stairs and into the room. Mariana and the other teenagers were helping Lena and Stef.

Stef saw the teenagers walk upstairs.

"I'm gonna check on them" Stef whispered to Lena. Lena nodded

Stef walked up stairs. She saw Layla in the room by herself.

"Hey Layla" Stef said Layla looked startled. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Stef said

"Sorry" Layla said

"Where's Callie?" Stef asked

"She's getting changed in the bathroom" Layla said

Stef nodded her head.

"So where were you and Callie?" Stef asked leaning against the wall.

"Me and Callie?" Layla asked confused.

"Well you guys came home at the same time. I just assumed" Stef said

Before Layla could answer Callie walked in.

"Hey Stef" Callie said

"Hey Callie. So where were you?" Stef asked

"Hanging out with friends" Callie said.

"Yeh I understand that but where?" Stef asked. Callie looked up at Layla. Layla have her a shrug.

"just somewhere" Callie said.

"Oh is that why I can smell beer one you and Layla?" Stef asked Layla and Callie shared a worried glance.

"You are grounded and we shall talk to you both about this when you're stomached are filled with food. Unless it's already to full from beer" Stef said. Layla and Callie shook there heads

"Your parents will be here tonight and I will be telling them about this" Stef said to Layla. Layla rolled her eyes and went down stairs with Callie

Stef walked down the stairs. Callie sat next to Jude.

"Lena may I talk to you for a second" Stef asked. Lena nodded and followed Stef outside.

"Guess what our Callie girl was going"

"What?" Lena asked in concern

"She was drinking beer" Stef said

"What! is she drunk?" Lena asked

"No. I don't know how much beer she drank though" Stef said

"How would she have gotten the beer?" Lena asked

"I assume from her buddies she's been hanging out with" Stef said

"We don't know it was from her friends" Lena said

"Well how else would she have gotten the beer?" Stef asked

"Well...I don't know...she's definitely grounded" Lena said

"Why would she drink?" Stef asked

"I don't know. Instead of asking each other these question we can ask her after dinner" Lena said walking back inside.

After dinner

"You're so grounded" Layla's mum yelled at Layla. "Thank you for telling us" Layla's mum thanked

Layla got into the car and they left.

Callie was trying to sneak up stairs.

"Get down here" Stef yelled at Callie. Callie flinched.

"Stef" Lena whispered

"I'm sorry. Callie please get down here" Stef said quieter. Callie walked down stairs.

"So would you like to tell me why you were drinking" Stef asked

"It was just one beer" Callie said

"Just one beer can turn into 2 then 3 and then 4" Stef yelled

"Stef 1 beer isn't going to kill anybody" Callie yelled

"Yes it could. Your underage and it's illegal to drink beer" Stef yelled back

"Why does it matter if I was drinking beer. I wasn't driving" Callie whispered

"Who drove you? We're your friends drunk?" Stef asked

"No they weren't" Callie lied

"So only you got drunk?" Stef asked

"I'm not drunk" Callie said

"Well you could've been. You're grounded for 2 weeks. You come home straight away" Stef said

"How about work?" Callie asked

"Fine work,school is the only exception" Lena said

"And Robert? If you guys have forgotten I have to see Robert one a week" Callie reminded.

"Ok only 3 exceptions" Lena said

"Can I go now?" Callie asked

Lena and Stef were hesitant but they allowed her to leave.

Morning

Saturday 10:00am

"Hey judycorn" Mariana said seeing Jude doing homework

"Good morning" Jude replied.

"What are you working on?" Mariana asked

"We have to find a advertisement" Jude said. Mariana sat down next to Jude. She flicked through the newspaper and suddenly jude snatched the newspaper. He eyes were reading something on the newspaper.

"Jude what's wrong?" Marina asked in a concern voice

Jude stood up and ran up the stairs. He repeatedly knocked on Marianas shared room.

"Callie" Jude yelled.

Callie was getting changed but she quickly put her shirt on and opened the door.

"What's with all the yelling?" Lena asked coming out of her room. She saw Jude hand Callie a newspaper.

Callie read it.

A young girl named Trish has been found dead inside a cabin. The police has reason to believe someone has either killed her or she has committed suicide. There was no note. She was a foster child and apparently she ran away from her current foster home.

"Callie?" Lena asked in concern

"Jude can I keep this" Callie asked clutching onto the paper trying not to cry. Jude nodded his head.

"Callie" Jude whispered. His eyes filled with tears. Callie put the newspaper on the shelf and hugged Jude. Jude started to sob.

"What's going on?"Stef asked. She saw Callie holding a crying Jude.

Callie released Jude out of the hug.

"Jude. Are you ok?" Callie asked. Jude honestly shook his head as a no. "If you like you can tell moms what happened" Callie whispered into Jude's ear. She honestly didn't want Jude to tell mums anything but if it made Jude feel any better she doesn't care who he tells

"No. We made a promise" Jude whispered. Callie grabbed her phone from the bed. She took a photo of the death of Trish.

"Here buddy" Callie said giving Jude the newspaper. Jude grabbed the newspaper

Jude looked at his mums and ran into there arms.

"Oh honey" Stef whispered. It broke her heart to see Jude so upset and broken.

Callie turned around. She was facing the windows. A tear escaped from her eye. Lena saw this tear and walked up to Callie. She put her hand on her shoulders. Lena wanted to hug Callie but resisted. She knew Callie didn't want to be hugged. Callie gave Lena a reassuring smile.

"Honey what's wrong?" Stef asked Jude. Jude looked at the newspaper and then at Callie. Callie knew this meant he wanted to show Stef and Lena the newspaper. Callie nodded. Lena walked up to Stef. She read the newspaper.

"Did you know this girl?" Lena asked. Jude nodded. "Oh sweetie" Lena said. She gave Jude a big hug. Jude started to sob harder. Mariana walked up to Callie.

"Callie are you alright?" Mariana asked

"Yeh" Callie lied. It felt like hours but but everyone finally left the room. Everyone except Callie. The door was closed and now Callie could let her emotions out. She curled up in a ball. She started to sob.

3 days later.

"Honey I'm worried about Callie" Stef said.

"I am too" Lena admitted

"What do we do?" Stef asked

"We could call her therapist. Or maybe take her to th-" Lena started to say but she was cut off by the door bell ringing. Stef rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She saw a young looking man who was wearing a leather jacket.

"How may I help you?" Stef asked. Lena walked up to the door to see the man.

"I'm here to see Callie Jacobs" the man said

"Who are you? And how do you know my daughter?" Stef interrogated.

"I'm an old friend" the man said

"Yeh we've been hearing that a lot these days" Stef said

"Look you can either interrogate me or allow your daughter to confirm she knows me" the young man said

"Lena go get Callie" Stef said

Lena walked up the stairs. She saw Callie sitting near the window. She was staring at the window. She's been like this for the past 3 days. She wakes up, takes a shower, she barely days, goes to school, come home and stare off into space. She hasn't been talking much. Jude didn't even try to talk to her cause he knew this was her way of coping.

"Callie someone's here to see you" Lena whispered silently. Lena didn't know why she felt the need to whisper. Callie looked at Lena and stood up. She walked down stairs. Lena sat in Mariana's bed.

"Mama I'm worried about Callie. It gets really awkward when she doesn't talk to you" Mariana said

"She's just upset" Lena said. "Has Callie told you anything about this Trish girl?"

"No. Only that she was an old friend" Mariana said

Callie walked down the stairs and to the door. She saw Jake. Her old foster brother. She missed him so much but right now she felt anger towards him.

"Callie do you know him" Stef asked trying to confirm what Jake said earlier. Callie gave her a nod. Callie just stared at Jake.

"Ummmm Stef can you give us a minute" Callie asked. Stef was shocked that Callie spoke to her. It's been 3 whole days. Still Stef was hesitant to leave at first but decided to leave. Callie waited Stef to leave. Once Stef left Callie punched Jake in the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Jake yelled rubbing his arm.

"Seriously drugs and gangs" Callie yelled.

"I missed you to" Jake said. Callie rolled her eyes. "Derek shouldn't have told you"

"Yeh well to bad" Callie said. "How much money do you owe anyway?"

"Around 5-6 thousand" Jake said quietly.

"Idiot" Callie yelled and punched Jake on the arm again.

"I know I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I really am. Did you see the newspaper?" Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeh. Jude found it" Callie whispered.

"How is it possible. We saw what happened. You almost died" Jake yelled.

"Maybe she survived. Do you think she committed suicide or someone..." Callie whispered. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I honestly don't know" Jake said. "Oh that reminds me" Jake said. He went down to his black ute. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Callie.

"What's this?" Callie asked

"Read it" Jake said. Callie read it. It was the date and time of Trish's funeral.

"Who's hosting the funeral?" Callie asked

"I am" Jake said. Jake sat on the stairs and Callie closed the door and sat next to him. "Your mums a cop. I could tell by the way she interrogated me" Jake said

"Yeh" Callie said.

"Well you got adopted. That's good" Jake said

"How about you? After what happened did you get adopted?" Callie asked

"Yeh. But they died around 6 months ago. I went into drugs because of that" Jake whispered

"I'm so sorry" Callie whispered. She put her head on his shoulders. "I really did miss you"

"Yeh I could tell by the way you punched me with so much hate and anger" Jake joked. The only sound that you could hear was the wind blowing the leaves. "Don't blame yourself Callie. I could tell you haven't spoken and eaten for days. You can blame yourself for what happened. You tried to save her. You did everything you could and you almost died doing it" Jake whispered. Callie felt tears falling down her face. She hated to admit but he was right. For the past 3 days she felt like it was her fault.

Im soo sorry for not posting last week and I think the week before. I had assignments to do but when the holiday come I will make sure to post more chapters.

Thank you bbergs03 for noticing my mistake in chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

3pm

Callie waved goodbye to Jake. She walked back inside the house. She saw Jude standing at the stairs.

"Why is he here?" Jude yelled

"Jude it's alright" Callie said

"No he screwed everything up. It's his fault Ryan and Aeron is dead" Jude yelled

"Jude" Callie yelled back. She was about to yell more but then she stopped her self. She never yelled at Jude like this before. Jude looked upset and scared of her.

"You always do this Callie. For once can you think about how this affects the family. If he gets drunk again God knows what will happen. He might burn this whole fricken place down" Jude yelled through his tears

"Whoa whoa. What's going on?" Stef asked. Walking to the siblings who were fighting. The other teenagers went out of there rooms and came to see Jude and Callie fighting. It was rare. Jesus was more interested in the fight rather than being concerned.

"Jude" Callie yelled. "You don't why to yell at me because I'm meeting up with Jake"

"I have my rights to yell at you. Your meeting up with someone who killed our foster brothers" Jude yelled. Stef,Lena Brandon and Jesus seemed shocked at the statement Jude just made. Mariana was shocked that Jude said that out loud.

"Jude. Jake isn't your problem. You live with the fosters now. You are there child. Jake is my problem" Callie yelled back.

"You are going to get adopted by Stef and Lena Callie" Jude yelled.

"No I can't" Callie yelled. She shocked everyone in the house.

"Callie" Stef and Lena whispered

"What do you mean by you can't?" Jude yelled. "You can't? Or you don't want to?"

"Jude do you realise what you just said to me before. You basically told them that Jakes a murderer" Callie yelled.

"Jake is a murderer. Why can't we tell them what happened? You told me we didn't have to keep secrets" Jude yelled.

"I meant that you didn't have to keep secrets. Your adopted. You can tell them anything that happened and they can't throw you out of the house. If you tell them everything that happened than I can't live here anymore" Callie yelled

"Honey nothing you say or do will ever make us want to throw you out. We will always want you because we love you " Stef said

"Yeh you say that now" Callie whispered.

"Why can't you admit that you have a family that wants you?" Jude yelled

"Jude let me summarise everything you just said to me. Jake killed Aeron and Ryan because he got drunk" Callie yelled. Jude looked confused. "You said that in front of a cop" Callie yelled out. Reality hit Jude. Jude tears flowed down his face. Jude's eyes didn't contain anger not hatred. It contained sadness, guilt and fear.

Stef took a deep breathe in and thought this whole thing over.

"I won't tell anybody this" Stef said quietly. "You kids are more important than my job"

Callie shook her head. She knew that she had to escape. She couldn't live here anymore it was to unsafe. Jude was right. If Callie met up with Jake that would cause drama and danger to the family. Callie room s breathe in. She knew she had to escape. Running away wasn't an option so she decided the second option. Getting kicked out.

"Your job as a police is to follow the stupid law Stef. You can't just say you won't tell anyone. The problem with all polices is that they have to follow the law no matter what" Callie yelled

"That's not true. I am a mother first and then a cop" Stef said

"Callie stop this. We can tell them everything Callie. She won't go to the police about it. She will be on our side" Jude yelled back.

"Jude you don't get it. I can't live under the same roof with a cop" Callie yelled

"Than leave" Jesus yelled. He was getting tired of Callie's attitude. But he regretted it the second he said it. "Callie I didn't meant it"

Callie just stood there. "I should be happy. I can leave now and no one should care" Callie thought. Callie went to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. She still held the paper in her hand. She walked over to Jude and handed him the paper.

"I love you" Callie whispered.

"Callie get back here" Stef yelled. When Callie slammed the door shut. She ran as fast as she could. She could hear Stef calling out her name.

"Stef she just needs time to cool down" Lena said. Jude ran out of the house. He looked for any sign of Callie.

"This is all my fault" Jude whispered. Stef went over to Jude and hugged him.

"No Jude this is nobodies fault" Stef whispered. She kissed Jude on the forehead and allowed him to sob in her arms.

Callie ran and ran. She arrived at the morgensterns house. She knocked on the door. And Neil opened the door. She ran into his arms and cried. She let all her emotions out. Neil hugged her and he didn't want to let go. After what seems like hours. She calmed down and told them what happened.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can stay here" Marie said

"Mum! What the hell?" Matt yelled

"You didn't let me finish. Callie I know you think that your keeping your new family safe but your not. I know how your mums feel. They feel worried and scared because they don't know what going on. They don't know where you are and try don't know what's happening to you. Last year you did the most dumbest thing Callie and because of that I lost you" Maria said

Flashback

"Jude please forgive me" Callie whispered in Jude's ear.

"Calle what are you doing?" Jude asked. He saw his sister walk over to the police. The police and Callie was talking but then a couple seconds after the police was putting cuffs on Callie.

"Callie" Jude yelled.

1 month later

"I'm so sorry David" Maria whispered to her husband.

"How could they cut me off?" David sobbed. "They're going to take the kids away from us"

"We can't let that happen" Marie said

"What else are we going to do? We can't pay for the mortgage and bills. We can barley pay for food on the table" David yelled.

"What do we do? Callie was sent to another foster home away from her little brother to protect our kids. If we let cps take them away from us we can't get Callie back and we will also loose our kids" Marie yelled in frustration. "We're living in a house which can barely fit our kids"

"I will gladly help" Neil said walking to ten from the lounge room. They now lived in a small one story house. Him and the others had heard what happened.

"We don't want to use you" Maria said in a soft voice

"I still have a roof over my head. You guys can stay at my place. My parents wouldn't mind not would they care" Neil stated.

"Thank you" David said.

2 months later.

"I'm sorry your fostering licence is expired" The social worker of the fostered children said.

"I need

Jude jacob,

Matt smith

Nick smith

Layla white

To follow me. Please pack up. You have 10 minutes" The social worker said emotionlessly

"Please. Please don't take them away. I need a bit more time. Please" Marie cried out. She begged and begged. The teenagers started to cry.

"Please don't" Maria sobbed harder. She cried. The teenagers had their bags packed. Marie and David hugged their kids. They both were sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" David chocked out

"We will find you no matter what" Maria whispered.


End file.
